To be a Dragneel
by Rougish
Summary: 1st one shot of the Dragneel series. "One day you'll be a Dragneel." - Natsu -Natsu Dragneel & Lisanna Strauss.


Prompt:One day you'll be a Dragneel.

"You lied." It was barely a whisper but she knows nobody's listening anyway.

Platinum blond hair fluttered in the cool afternoon breeze. A twenty year old female with eyes the color of the sky brimming with unshed tears stood few meters from a tree house, in her hands are a bunch of tulips and in front of her is the grave of her beloved;one who is supposed to be in her future.

She has lost count of how long she has been standing in the spot and honestly she doesn't care. She drops the flowers on top of the grave which she made herself, he wouldn't like the one in the cemetery; it didn't have a great view of the sunset. This used to be their favorite spot to watch the sunset.

 _"I love watching the sunset, it's beautiful." He said, his full attention to the sky. "I wish I can't watch it forever."_

"Now you can watch it everyday Natsu."

 _At seven years old Natsu tells her for the first time she would be a Dragneel._

 _"Hey don't spoil my cat. You are feeding him too much." a seven year old Natsu didn't look very happy as he entered their tree house._

 _"Let me spoil him." she replied, lifting happy to rub her nose with his and give him a warm hug. "He is our son."_

 _"He is supposed to be tough. You better not spoil our son in future." He has already finished the sentence before he understood what he said and immediately turned red._

 _She giggled and with a teasing smile said, " Our son in future? How do you know we would have a son in future?"_

 _He sat down and made himself comfortable. "Simple. One day you'll be a Dragneel."_

Her shoulders are whacking with sobs already, the memory is a painful reminder of what she is supposed to be and wouldn't because he was no longer by her side. She wraps her arms around herself feeling cold, her eyes closed as tears pours out of them, her mouth opens to allow her sobs escape.

 _At fifteen the whole school started calling her Lisanna Dragneel after Natsu says it out loud in class._

 _"Please let me go." She says to the boys whose grip was tight on her wrist._

 _"I would if you'll go on a date with me."_

 _She was about to reply but then she heard Natsu's strainy voice from behind her. It's obvious he was furious._

 _"Hey. Let her go. She isn't going on a date with you." For a fifteen year old she thought Natsu sounds really mature._

 _The senior had pretended he didn't hear Natsu and tried to drag her out of class. A strong hand is suddenly placed on her and forces the seniors grip away before hiding her behind his back._

 _"She isn't going anywhere with you." His voice is low and she knows he is trying to remain calm; which by the way is failing miserably because Natsu always goes head first into trouble._

 _"Why? The last time I checked she didn't have a boyfriend and she isn't your property."_

 _"She isn't anyone's property but she is going to be a Dragneel one day." he said with pride. By the time he is done with the statement the class was clapping and cheering ._

 _It took Mirajane and Laxus to hold Elfman down because he really looked ready to pummel Natsu to the ground for trying to steal his sister._

By now her crying was louder, her body shaking uncontrollably, her head down and her tears soaking the flowers. She wraps her arms tighter around herself.

 _On their first official date at the age of seventeen he sat at the restaurant sulking._

 _She giggled at his childishness as the waiter walked away,Natsu's eyes boring into his back. If looks could kill, the waiter would be in a grave already._

 _"Natsu don't sulk."_

 _"But he was obviously trying to get your attention and so were all the other guys that were looking at you on our way here. If they do that they would take you away from me. Someone even insulted my pink hair. It's not my fault it's pink."_

 _"I like pink." she told him but he still wasn't happy._

 _By the time they reached her house he had told about five different guys to get their eyes off her and she wasn't very happy with him._

 _By the end of the week, she sees a wrapped box in her room with a letter attached to it. She opens the letter and sees Natsu's not so good looking handwriting_

 _" Wear that everyday if you have to so they would know one day you'll be a Dragneel."_

 _She opens the box to see a red coat with the "Dragneel" written at the back back in bold prints and a symbol of the Dragneel family. She smiles at his antics and looks at the letter again._

 _"One day you'll be a Dragneel." She imagines his cheeky grin as he writes it._

She cries some more and attempts to speak but her sobs won't let her. Anytime she tries to say something she only cries harder.

 _At the age of nineteen Natsu proposes to her. And because Natsu is Natsu his ways are unusual and strange. He calls her one evening telling her to hurry down to his house. When she asked why he says it's important and he isn't telling until she get there. Lisanna rushes to his house and sees him sitting on a couch._

 _"Natsu... It better be important."_

 _"Come sit." She sits and he doesn't say anything instead he ignores her and watches the TV with a bored._

 _She pokes him in the cheek trying to get his attention. "You said its important so I came, don't ignore me." She pouts and puts off the TV._

 _He turns to face her, the bored expression still on his face."I am bored" He says._

 _Lisanna doesn't know whether to laugh or cry or hit him. She honestly doesn't. "So you could tell me that on the phone?"_

 _"I told you it's important."_

 _'Important my ass.' She thinks as she rubs her fingers in her forehead and sighs. "No use crying over spilled milk. What do you want to do?"_

 _"Let's play hide and seek. I can't find Happy."_

 _"How old are you? Five?"_

 _"Just help me find him. It will be fun." He says._

 _"Happy! Happy!" She calls but alas the cat is nowhere to be found. Usually when she calls he is there. "Fine let's look for Happy." She starts to walk to the kitchen but then stops. "How can you misplace Happy? That's just..." she shakes her head._

 _"I didn't misplace Happy." He whines._

 _They search the whole house but the cat is nowhere to be found. When she checks his room a second time she sees a big wrapped gift box and opens its. Lo and behold ,Happy is in it._

 _"Natsu I think I found Happy." Strangely enough the cat is dyed a darker shade of blue and he was holding a small box of the same colour; the color of her eyes. She takes the box from him and opens it. At this point Natsu enters, she looks over to him and he shrugs._

 _In the box a paper is seen, removing the small paper she see a diamond ring and the paper reads;_

 _"Say you'll be a Dragneel."_

 _Lisanna looks at him and she sees him smiling. She doesn't know whether to cry or laugh so she does both._

 _"Natsu... are you... are you proposing?_

 _He nods and she pulls him into a bone crushing hug and whispers her answer._

 _"Yes. Yes I will be a Dragneel."_

 _He pulls out of the hug and bends his head to give her a soft peck on the lips._

 _"Thank you." He says._

 _Happy curls up to her feet and she carries the cat looking at him before asking the one thing she wanted to since she open the bigger box. "Why did you paint Happy blue?" She laughs._

 _He scratches his head and smiles sheepishly._

She crumbles to the floor beside the grave, her hands on her knees gripping the hem of her skirt like her life depends on it. Her knuckles white, face swollen and puffy from crying.

"You...you said..." she stops to allow more tears. "You said I would be a Dragneel." She shouted. "How can I become one when you are not with me? You were not supposed to leave me, you were supposed to stay with me for as long as I want so we could go on all those adventures of yours." By the time she is done the surrounding birds and animals had scattered deeper into the forest and her throat is itchy from all the screaming.

Her voice is much softer by the time she speaks again. "I-i hate you. I hate you for being so selfish. You are so selfish. What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do Natsu?"

 _Twenty years old Lisanna laid on her couch comfortably, magazines scattered around her and one open in front of her. She is searching for a wedding dress whill Mirajane makes them coco._

 _Her phone rings and she sees its Natsu. She smiles and picks it up._

 _"Hello." The first thing she notices is 'that's not Natsu's voice'. It was a female's instead._

 _"Uh..Hello.?"_

 _"Am I speaking to Lisanna?"_

 _"Yes you are. How may I help you?"_

 _"I am calling from magnolia hospital, I am sorry to inform you but Mr Dragneel has been involved in a terrible accident and is in a critical condition right now. You ..."_

 _At that point she stops listening as the phone had already dropped and Mira looks worried._

 _"Natsu..." she grabbed her car keys and runs outside, Mira following her._

 _"What happened Lisanna?" She asked._

 _"Magnolia hospital. Natsu is ... Natsu is there." She didn't even realize she is crying until Mira took the keys from her and told her to get in._

 _The drive to the hospital felt like forever and she was tempted to get out of the car and run there. As they got to the hospital Wendy who works there is already there, sitting with Lucy,Gray and Ezra all of whom are wearing a solemn look on their faces._

 _"He is okay right? Please tell me he is okay." She said holding Gray's shirt._

 _He did his best to comfort her as they waited patiently near the theater room._

 _The first thing she noticed as the doctor walked out is that he isn't wearing a happy expression. She runs to him. "He is fine right? He is okay?"_

 _"I am sorry. We did the best we could but..."_

 _"No.No." She felt dizzy, the hospital was spinning. Mira and the doctor were trying to say something but she couldn't hear. "He wouldn't lie, he just can't leave like that. He said if I ever got lost he'll come find me. Natsu, I am lost." She whispered._

 _Her head hurt and its like everything decided to move in a slow motion and the room was spinning so fast. The only thing she could hear was the monitor indicating his heart had stopped and his voice echoing in the distance._

 _She covered her ears to make it stop and fell on her knees when the noise was unbearable. She didn't know what happened after that because black clouded her vision and she woke up in a hospital bed. But she could remember that before that she hears his voice over and over again._

 _"One day you'll be a Dragneel."_

"You lied Natsu, you lied."

 **How was it? Please point out my mistakes. I haven't written in a while. University is harder than I thought.**

 **Is there anyone who wishes to write one with me? Or do you want to write one? I have so many ideas.**

 **PS: I am fairly new to writing.**


End file.
